


samma amplitud och period

by vesperthine



Series: teorier [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Communication, Insecurity, Internal Conflict, Introspection, M/M, Sexuality
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 05:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesperthine/pseuds/vesperthine
Summary: Han vet också att det rent fysiska inte är allt när det kommer till sex. Och med andra saker( – som att lägga över allt ansvar, öppna upp sig på helt andra sätt än det uppenbara – )så vet han ingenting; har inget grepp om hur naturligt det ska vara. Even hade sagt att de kan prova igen, att det inte var förstört, men det gör det inte lättare för det.





	samma amplitud och period

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [the same amplitude and period](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13313880) by [vesperthine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesperthine/pseuds/vesperthine)



> det här är en liten fortsättning på _som i ett isolerat system_ trots att jag trodde det inte skulle bli någon. det går dock att läsa denna helt fristående (tror jag). återigen: det handlar om isak, och om sex. hoppas ni uppskattar den - och ett stort tack till er som läser. jag säger det alldeles för sällan, men denna är definitivt tillägnad er ♡
> 
> ett extra tack för stödet från skandi-tjejerna, och till min beta, irazor, för att du tog dig tid över självaste julhelgen med detta monster. din inre svenskalärare är högt älskad!
> 
> english translation will follow (in the coming days)!

 

_i. lördag, 09:26_

Rummet är alltid kyligt och rått om morgnarna, speciellt när man är bakfull.

Jonas hade dragit med honom ut igår, och det hade blivit sent, men relativt lugnt _( – tre Tuborg och en shot – )_. Baksmällan har inte riktigt fått fäste, men näsan är definitivt täppt efter att ha gått hem i två minus med öldränkta jeans. Utanför dörren hörs ett svagt sorl från köksradion och ett grått, halvdassigt sken strilar in genom glipan mellan fönstret och den orangea filten.

Det lyser in på trägolvet; ett typiskt morgonljus.

Samvetet pockar, men det hjälper inte alls. Helger är något lättare än vardagar _( – när mörkret inte ligger som en blöt filt över medvetandet – )_ men det bästa sättet att ta sig upp är ändå att vakna själv. Då känns sängen ändå stor. Och kall.  

När Even sover över är det näst intill omöjligt att ta sig upp.

Han drar in ett andetag och sätter sig upp i sängen, låter täcket samla sig i knät  – och ångrar sig omedelbart.

Käkarna drar ofrivilligt ihop sig, och innan han ens hinner registrera det, så börjar han hacka tänder. Kylan gräver sig liksom in i skinnet; varenda hårstrå reser sig i försvar och den lindar sig kring skelettet, drar åt som en snara kring halsen.

Utan att tänka flyger han upp ur sängen och hoppar _( – för att spara fotsulorna från det svidande golvet – )_ bort till tvättkorgen. Drar på sig det som ligger överst; jeansen utan ölspill, ett par strumpor, raggsockor på det, en underställströja och så en huvtröja som han drar upp luvan på mot vad han nu känner är det onaturligt kalla rummet.

Elementet under fönstret är tyst och iskallt mot handen, trots att termostaten är på max. Med en suck rycker han åt sig den röda mössan _( – som han inte använt på evigheter är troligen Evens men den gränsen är så suddig nu – )_ från kroken på väggen innan han går mot köket.

Hallen är om inte kallare än rummet, och när han kommer in i köket, står Noora och lutar sig mot köksbänken. Håller krampaktigt runt en tekopp, och tittar upp på honom inifrån sin halsduk.

Hennes näsa är alldeles röd. “Godmorgon.”

“Morgon?” Han stannar till lite på tröskeln. “Varför är det – “

Innan han hinner ställa klart frågan, smäller ytterdörren igen. Det dunkar lite i väggen, hörs en tyst svordom, och två sekunder senare virvlar Eskild in i köket. Under armen bär han på en stor kartong, som han med stor ansträngning hivar upp på köksbordet. Den landar med en tung duns.

“Sådär ja! Nu ska vi i alla fall inte frysa ihjäl!” säger han och lägger upp ena armen på kartongen. “Men ni får vippsa lite pengar, hundra var ungefär. Kan visserligen lämna tillbaka den mot kvittot om PK får igång värmen ikväll, men så att ni vet i alla fall.”

Noora sniffar till, och det är först nu som Isak kan se att ugnsluckan bakom henne står lite på glänt; det lyser varmt därinifrån. “Tog du den billigaste?”

Eskild har sett samma sak och skakar lite på huvudet. “Jadå, allt för dig, pengaprinsessan min,” säger han, och ger en henne en slängkyss. Noora höjer på ögonbrynen och snörvlar lite högfärdigt.

Isak harklar sig _( – stoppar dem innan de hinner börja tjafsa på riktigt – )_. “Varför är det så satans kallt? Har värmen slutat fungera helt eller är det ett planerat avbrott?”

Eskild suckar, och sätter sig ned på en av köksstolarna. Dragkedjan på vinterjackan är uppdragen till max, och han har fortfarande vantarna på sig.

“Jag ringde till PK när Noora skrev i chatten i morse, och han hade ingen aning. Värmen sköts centralt, och det är någonting med någon ledning, säger han. Det är inte bara här i huset, utan i några av de andra också, men han vet inte varför innan han har ringt runt. Så, vi får vänta och se, som det ser ut nu. Ingen värme, eller varmvatten. Men elen är fortfarande igång i alla fall – så ugn och sådant fungerar.”

Noora sväljer sin klunk te. “Vilket är bra, för visst skulle Even komma och göra mat åt oss idag?” frågar hon, och tittar på honom   _( – och det är förvirrande att hon har fått något mjukt i rösten, en hint av förväntan – )_. “Han är skyldig mig för mina enchiladas.”

“Om han har sagt det, så gör han väl det. Han kommer hit efter jobbet, i alla fall.”

Eskild klappar i händerna. “Perfekt! Jag tänker ställa den här i vardagsrummet,” säger han och pekar på värmeelementet. “Så, om ni tröttnar på att värma varandra ikväll, så får ni vara sociala.”

“Du tror inte vi kan elda i kaminen på rummet?” Isak korsar armarna över bröstet. _( – famlar efter något att hålla tag i, vad som helst – )_.

Noora himlar med ögonen och avbryter innan han hinner säga något. “Isak. Den fungerar inte.”

 “Vadå, har du provat?”

“Nej,” säger hon och drar ut på ordet som om det har två stavelser. “Men vi får inte elda inne ändå.”

“Och dessutom ser vi er så lite som det är!” Eskild ler stort och blinkar till innan han ställer sig upp från stolen. “Nej, nu ska vi se om vi kan få fart på den här. Och någon av er får väcka Linn. Jag vill inte att hennes kroppstemperatur sjunker så mycket att hon går i ide på riktigt där inne.”

Med värmeelementet under armen går han ut ur köket. Isak tittar efter honom, och fiskar upp mobilen från fickan. Gnuggar händerna mot varandra _( – scrollar lite genom meddelandena från igår kväll och sväljer – )_ och skriver ett snabbt sms för att förbereda Even på det arktiska klimat som råder i lägenheten.

Noora har inte rört sig från sin plats vid ugnen, men värmen strålar ut runt henne ändå. Hon ser att han tittar på henne, och tar en klunk av sitt te innan hon klappar lite på bänken bredvid sig.

Varmluftsfläkten är på och det värmer skönt mot baksidan av låren och upp på ryggen under tröjan när han ställer sig bredvid henne. Och trots att han inte dricker te ( _– det är det bara Even som gör, något som han och Noora ibland pratar om – )_ så kan till och med Isak erkänna att de svaga ångor som stiger från hennes kopp ser otroligt härliga ut.

Framförallt eftersom fingrarna nästan har krampat ihop av kylan.

“Finns det mer vatten? Varmt, alltså.”

Hon öppnar bara ena ögat åt honom. “Tveksamt..”

Utan att lämna värmen från glipan, vänder hon sig ett halvt varv för att plocka ned en kopp från skåpet. De tittar båda lite dumt på medan vattenkokaren värmer upp det kvarvarande vattnet och klickar till. Sedan tar Noora en tepåse från den lilla lådan på bänken; hon virar tråden runt handtaget med en van rörelse och häller upp vattnet i koppen.

“Så.”

Den värmer gott om händerna; kontrasten nästan för skarp mot hans kalla handflator. Vattnet antar snabbt en grönbrun färg, och han försöker att inte rynka på näsan. Noora ler lite ned i sin tekopp – men lyckas inte hålla sig för skratt när han tar en stor klunk och får tvinga ned det med en grimas.

Han har fått ned halva koppen när mobilen plingar till; en tumme upp från Even.

 

* * *

 

 

_ii. lördag, 15:38_

När Even till slut kliver på är han helt röd om kinderna.

Håret som sticker fram under mössan är rufsigt _( – ostylat och mjukt perfekt att dra fingrarna igenom – )_ , och i halsen på tjocktröjan syns linningen på en underställströja. I ena handen hänger en matkasse från Coop Mega och ryggsäcken är fylld till bristningsgränsen.

Isak lutar sig mot dörrkarmen och tittar, ohämmat, medan han tar av sig jackan. “Det ser ut som du ska ut på tur.”

Even höjer på ögonbrynen och sjunker ned på knä för att ta av sig skorna.

“Du skrev ‘skitkallt’, så jag är förberedd på det värsta,” säger han, samtidigt som han gräver lite i den sprängfyllda ryggsäcken. “Och kolla – hann hem en snabb tur för att byta om, så mamma sa åt mig att ta med det här till dig!”

Hans ögon blir till springor när han drar upp något stort och färgglatt ur ryggsäcken som han håller ut framför sig.

Ett psykedeliskt virrvarr av lappar i alla de storlekar breder ut sig. Varenda färg i det synliga spektrat sitter intill och uppepå varandra, och likaså gör prickigt, randigt och rutigt, siden och ylle, tillsammans med några större, oformliga sjok av något okänt material som glittrar i ljuset från taklampan. Även bitar av jacquard och en och annan lagningslapp finns insydda lite varstans, som en födelsedagspresent som är mer tejp än papper.

Det är något av det fulaste Isak har sett i hela sitt liv.

Han harklar sig. “Fint.”

Tydligen är han tyst för länge, för Even flinar ännu större. “Eller så ville hon bara bli av med det?”

“Så länge det håller värmen, så.”

Even bara skrattar åt det och drar honom intill sig i en till kram _( – smala, starka armar inbyltade i lager av tyg, men fortfarande så varma – )_. “Alltid så pragmatisk.”

De får in matvarorna i kylskåpet, och sätter sig sedan i vardagsrummet med de andra: hopkurade under filtar och täcken som de tagit med sig in från sängarna. Elementet som Eskild varit iväg och köpt på morgonen brummar förgäves på golvet, men inte ens det klarar av att hålla all kyla borta från vardagsrummet.

Noora och Linn delar på Nooras tillfälliga säng, där Noora skriver irriterat på sin laptop. Eskild sitter på golvet i en sovsäck som han letat fram någonstans ifrån och slötittar på repriser av Top Model, medan Isak och Even sitter i den andra _( – ovanpå varandra benen ihopflätade under lapptäcket – )._

Medan Even läser i sin bok till norskan, försöker Isak att ta sig igenom de två relevanta kapitlen ur kemiboken _( – halva paragrafer, tar om meningar tills det känns som han kan rabbla oförståeliga koncept i sömnen – )._ Det faktum att han kom hem klockan tre igår börjar kännas i kroppen, så till slut låter han dåsigheten ta över.

Lyssnar lite förstrött på rösterna från teven, Evens hjärtslag och samtalet som pågår runt honom.

“ – och det är så mycket mer befriande att vara här, och det är ju givet att man får ett rykte, men man är ju inte ensam om det, så det är färre folk som bryr sig? Och jag menar, män är inte så kinkiga med det där.”

Noora suckar lite. “Inte om de är homo, nej. Men om en tjej varit med många, då är hon ju en slampa i allas ögon?”

“Mycket dubbelmoral där,” flikar Even in.

Det får hans bröstkorg att vibrera, och Isak öppnar ögonen till hälften.

Ser hur Linn tar en tugga av jordgubbsremmarna som ligger på soffbordet. “Så du har ingen aning om hur många?”

Eskild himlar med ögonen. “Nej, Linn. Ålder, vikt och partners, det är bara en siffra. Och dessutom, erfarenhet ger färdighet!”

“Vilken typ av färdighet syftar du på? Vad kan man bli bra på av att knulla?”

Eskild kastar lite med den nästan tomma godispåsen. “Massor! Förutom att ge bra blowjobs –  man får bättre taktkänsla, fingerfärdighet och så tränar man kommunikation och självförtroende!”

Noora har fått en rynka mellan ögonbrynen, och slutar skriva. “Det där kan man väl uppnå med en och samma person?”

“Ja, men man lär sig olika saker av olika människor, också,” säger Eskild och lutar hakan i handen. “Jag skulle nog fortfarande trott att man behöver täcka tänderna med läpparna, och inte bara undvika dem, om jag inte fått feedback, liksom. Och om man har samma partner, så kanske man inte får reda på det?”

“Man bygger väl upp tillit nog att kunna säga det, till slut?” Even låter helt övertygad, och Isak sväljer _( – hoppas att det är sant mellan dem också – )_

“Du får inte så stor repertoar, då.” Eskild rycker på axlarna. “Vem vet, du kanske aldrig lär dig just det som din partner älskar, för att ingen av er vet hur man gör? Man missar ju en hel dimension av sex!”

Isak känner hur det suger till i magen av någonting odefinierbart. Han sväljer _( – försöker hålla rörelsen så stilla som möjligt, minimera stöket som bildas i bröstet – )_ hårt.

De lär sig av varandra, det är sant, men trots att han är långt ifrån oskuld _( – med Sara, två gånger, katastrofalt frätande förödmjukande, hon märkte ingenting – )_ så är det en viktig pusselbit som saknas hos honom.

För sanningen är ju den att han bara vet det som Even och porr lärt honom. Allt innan Even hade varit ett plåster att dra av. Ett pris att betala för att upprätthålla något dömt att kollapsa. Inte något att lära sig av; inte ett sätt att se hur mycket fingertoppskänsla det faktiskt kräver.

Egentligen.

Han håller andan, innan han släpper ut luften så långsamt han kan. Och trots att Even inte kan se honom, riktas hans uppmärksamhet mot honom _( – zoomar in på honom som ett kameraobjektiv – )._ En hand stryker längs hans arm, och Evens skratt fortplantar sig uppför hans ryggrad.

“Oj, var det din mage?”

Den är tyst, men han _( – vet att det är en öppning en väg ut – )_ nickar. Tippar huvudet bakåt, tittar in i Evens ögon. “Tror det, alltså.”

“Någon annan som börjar bli hungrig?”

Noora nickar, och Linn ger ifrån sig ett hummande ljud. Eskild ser på Even med ett höjt ögonbryn, men sedan nickar han. “Mästerkocken bestämmer!“

Even flinar bara, innan han ruskar Isaks arm lite. “Bli med.”

De slänger av sig lapptäcket de har över knäna _( – lämnar värmen bakom sig – )_ för att snabbt gå in i köket. Isak sätter på ugnen igen och lutar sig mot den öppna ugnsluckan. Gatlyktorna blinkar igång, och en tunn dimma som rullat in från fjorden gör det svårt att se bortom de kala grenarna precis utanför fönstret.

Bakom honom börjar Even plocka fram saker ur skåpen. Tar fram matvarorna från kylskåpet och sätter igång vattenkokaren; hackar och fräser lök, har i någon form av röd chilipasta, skär upp en halv lax.

Isak tror inte att han någonsin kommer att tröttna på det; att se hur hans händer _( – de långa fingrarna, flinka och med tydliga vener på ovansidan – )_ jobbar. Hur hans fokus smalnar av helt. Det är nästan en revolt mot multitasking och effektivisering och allt man förväntas vara. Det är helt avslappnat och med så mycket fingertoppskänsla att det blir tydligt varför matlagning anses vara en konst _( – blir tydligt varför han själv inte kan göra det lika bra – )._

Han kan iaktta honom i evigheter _( – hårtesten som lägger sig i hans ögon, den lilla rynkan mellan ögonbrynen – )_ och bara inse, om och om igen, att Even, _( – där och då, här och nu – )_ är hans.

Trots allt. Att trots allt, är han också Evens.

Att vara med en kille måste vara annorlunda _( – han vet att det är för honom själv, det känns så rätt, så okonstlat – )_ även om man faktiskt var kär i sin flickvän när man var ihop, och inte bara använde henne som en sköld mot sina egna rädslor. Men han har inte vågat fråga Even om det; om vad han faktiskt gjorde med Sonja, på vilka sätt de litade på varandra. Till viss del för att det inte är okej, men också på grund av att han inte vill tänka på henne.

Vill inte se Even med någon annan igen, om än så bara i sitt eget huvud.

Dels ger det också näring åt något som växer djupt inom honom. Något gammalt _( – något mörkt som vätskar och läcker ut i ådrorna som ett oljespill – )_ som han inte gillar att ta i. För han vet att det inte handlar om Even egentligen. Handlar knappt om honom själv, heller.

Men om han låter det växa, så slukar det honom hel; kväver honom i det faktum att han allt som oftast inte har någon jävla aning om vad fan han håller på med – om han kan komma Even så nära; om han är nog som det är.

För trots att Even också är nybörjare, så är han ändå _inte_ det. Och Isak vet inte hur han någonsin ska kunna pussla ihop sig själv nog att ge Even allt, på en och samma gång.

För han ger honom bitar. Det klarar han av. När han lyckas släppa allt _( – taget om verkligheten; den fysiska, metafysiska – )_ och det blir tyst i huvudet, då bryr han sig inte om alla känslor. När han kryper ned under täcket och suger av Even tills han kommer, då finns det inget annat som han måste tänka på, förutom det som sker.

Då kan han bara sluta ögonen, njuta och existera, helt kravlöst, i sitt eget skinn.

Han vet också att det rent fysiska inte är allt när det kommer till sex. Och med andra saker _( – som att lägga över allt ansvar, öppna upp sig på helt andra sätt än det uppenbara – )_ så vet han ingenting; har inget grepp om hur naturligt det ska vara. Even hade sagt att de kan prova igen, att det inte var förstört, men det gör det inte lättare för det.

Får inte osäkerheten som ligger som en vitglödgad sten i bröstet att svalna.

Utifrån vardagsrummet blandas Eskilds skratt med Linns monotona utläggning: Nooras flämtning vittnar om att det säkert handlar om klamydian igen. Det drar till sig Evens blick, innan han tittar på Isak igen _( – stora ögon något mjukt över hela honom en fråga hängandes i luften – )_ och frågar.

“Du, Isak? ”

Och Isak måste svara.

“Det går bra. Jag håller bara inte med Eskild.”

Even höjer på ögonbrynen. “Om vadå?”

Hans långa fingrar skruvar av locket och har i mer vitpeppar i stekpannan. Isak hoppar upp på den kalla köksbänken. Kontrasten mot ugnsvärmen är skarp, och han motar tillbaka en rysning.

“Om att – det är bra att vara med många. Det känns så  – billigt, bara.”

I samma ögonblick som han säger det åker Evens axlar upp. “Det är inte det, det vet du va?”

“Nej, jag vet det. Man får göra vad man vill. Det är bara – det verkar alltid så självklart att man ska gilla det. Eller, att folk som gör det förväntas kunna mycket i alla fall. Eller något. Jag vet inte.”

Evens hand, som håller på att rota rätt på en tesked från en av lådorna stannar upp lite _( – hans axlar åker ned någon centimeter – )_. “Tänker du mycket på det?”

Isak himlar med ögonen åt honom _( – försöker ändra densiteten på vad han sagt utan att ljuga – )_  och drar lite i en skinnflik vid nagelbandet. “Nej, egentligen inte. Men, alltså – ibland? Det gör väl alla.”

“Kanske.” Det rasslar lite, och Even får tag i teskeden. Den andra handen stryker honom sakta på låret medan han skrapar skeden mot sidan på teflonpannan. Han håller sedan upp den mot Isak. “Vad tror du om det här då?”

“Gott, säkert?”

“Uppskattar den blinda tilliten, men smaka först är du snäll.”

Han tar teskeden och gör sitt bästa. Lax. Vitlök. Något starkt, kanske chili, men också sött. Evens blick är uppfordrande, så han nickar. “Japp. Mycket vitlök, men gott.”

Even rör om i stekpannan en sista gång. “Det behövs inte mer salt?”

“Inte vad jag kan känna,” börjar han, innan han hostar till när hettan biter till längst bak på tungan. “Shit. Det är väldigt mycket chili, då.”

“Always chili.” Even blinkar med ena ögat _( – misslyckas som alltid – )_ och häller av pastan i diskhon. “Dessutom behöver vi bli lite varma, inte sant?”

 

* * *

 

 

_iii. lördag, 21:16_

Filmen som Even valt är någon form av drama.

Eskild har blivit tyst, kisar mot teven för att hänga med. Noora har lagt undan datorn och hennes ögon glimmar i ljuset från skärmen. Linn sover igen, och med jämna mellanrum skär en snarkning genom dialogen.

Even tittar också. Intensivt, med ett litet leende i mungipan _( – som han alltid får när han lyckas göra någon tillfreds på vilket sätt det än är – )_ och stryker tanklöst ena handen över Isaks höft. De har glidit ned i soffan under kvällen, och det som började med dem sittandes bredvid varandra har nu blivit till att Even halvligger med armbågen mot armstödet och Isak ligger med ryggen mot hans bröst.

På skärmen vaknar en kvinna på en metallbrits i ett rum av betong, och han sluter ögonen _( – lyssnar på Evens tysta andetag och det dova brummandet från konvektorelementet – )_ och kombinationen av bakgrundsljud och den relativa värmen gör att han blir helt slapp i kroppen.

Filmens handlar om tidsresor eller själsfränder på något vis, vilket är fascinerande, men alldeles för påfrestande just nu. Sömnen är inom räckhåll, och han ska precis ge sig hän, när handen på hans mage sakta rör sig ned innanför linningen på jeansen. En av huvudkaraktärerna börjar plötsligt att skrika, kastar något. Isak drar upp ena knät _( – skyler det faktum att Evens hand börjar bli allt mer frikostig, smiter innanför linningen på boxershortsen också – )_ och försöker att slappna av.

Täcket och lapptäcket döljer vad som sker därunder, men luften fastnar ändå i halsen när Even börjar dra sin hand fram och tillbaka _( – sakta, men stadigt, med avsikt – )_

Ingen tittar på dem, men trots att det bubblar och sticker under huden på det där bästa viset, så kan han inte förmå sig att trycka höfterna mot Evens hand _( – så som han annars skulle gjort utan att tänka, en automatiserad respons för att de är som en reaktion i jämvikt – )._

Evens andhämtning har blivit lite tyngre, och han drar näsan över Isaks öra. Hans hand stannar inte, men hans rörelser blir inte lika hetsiga som vanligt. Saktar ner, som om det är som att stryka honom över armen eller fläta in fingrarna i hans hår. Och det är en så liten gest _( – en skillnad i nyans – )_ men samtidigt gör det att han kan blunda igen.

Bara låta sig fyllas, sakta men säkert, av den där mjuka, varma känslan av kåthet som Even kan väcka hos honom; den som skiljer sig från den andra, brännande och desperata, som gör det svårt att andas eller tänka.

Utan bara den mjuka, som gör att han inte vill något annat än att ge Even tillbaka.

Han ska precis till att kila in handen bakom sig, när Even plötsligt drar sig undan.

Isak öppnar ögonen. Tar in mörkret och de darrande lågorna från ljusen på bordet, innan han vänder sig och tittar upp på Even. Han tittar tillbaka och ler. Mjukt och stilla, på det där sättet som får en värme att sprida sig i kroppen _( – något man kan värma händerna emot, utan att bränna sig – )_

“Du. Ska vi gå och lägga oss?”

Vardagsrummet är helt nedsläckt, förutom värmeljusen på bordet och det blåaktiga ljuset från filmen _( – som slagit över i ren sci-fi medan han halvsov – )_. Noora och Linn ligger skavfötters; Noora med ryggen vänd mot dem och Linn som vaknat och tittar med klara ögon på skärmen. Och Eskild syns inte till, men hans sovsäck ligger öppen på golvet på ett sätt som tyder på att han snart kommer tillbaka.

“Låter bra.”  

Ansamlingen av värme mellan dem försvinner när han ställer sig upp. Elementet håller borta den värsta kylan, men kontrasten biter sig ändå igenom jeansen och ända in till huden. När han samlar upp täcket och lapptäcket i famnen, rör Noora på sig. Vänder sig på sidan och tittar på dem genom mörkret med halvslutna ögon.

“Natta, Noora.”

Hon ler lite, och lägger sig lite mer tillrätta i soffan. “Natta, Isak. Och natta, Even.”

Even svarar inte, men han rufsar till hennes blonda hår när de går förbi.

Rummet är mörkt och kallt när de kliver in. Alla dörrar har varit stängda för att behålla så mycket av värmen i vardagsrummet som möjligt, och det märks. Kylan smyger sig innanför kläderna igen, och Isak skyndar sig att tända lavalampan för att se till att han slänger täcket på madrassen.

Han går iväg för att borsta tänderna, och när han kommer tillbaka har Even rett ut röran av lakan på sängen. Har brett ut lapptäcket ovanpå sängen, och stryker över det med ena handen.

Sidenstyckena glittrar lite i det dova ljuset.

“Det passar bra härinne.”

Isak blinkar långsamt åt honom, och tar fram sitt sista par pyjamasbyxor från byrålådan. “Nej, Even. Men jag tar jag all värme jag kan få just nu.”

Sängen knakar lite när Even ställer sig upp och lägger armarna runt honom. “Gäller det även mig? Får jag värma dig?”

Han viskar fram det, och placerar en snabb kyss under Isaks öra. De nariga läpparna känns som ett brännmärke _( – och en del av honom vill att det ska vara det att det ska finnas där för alltid från och med nu – )_ mot huden, och skickar ilningar av något hett längs med ryggraden.

Det tar emot, men sedan lyckas han putta iväg Even tillräckligt för att knäppa upp jeansen. “Det får du, om du går och borstar tänderna. Du stinker fortfarande vitlök. Helt otroligt.”

Even bara skrattar, men efter att ha strykt Isak längs armen försvinner han bort genom hallen.

Isvakskänslan är ett faktum när han drar av sig jeansen, och slänger dem i en hög på golvet. Pyjamasbyxorna åker på så fort han kan och sedan slänger han sig ned i sängen; drar upp både täcke och lapptäcke till hakan och försöker få kroppen att glömma chocken.

Värmen sprids sakta genom kroppen, och han har nästan slutat skaka när Even kommer tillbaka; intassande i sina raggsockor, stänger dörren bakom sig med ett tyst klick.

“Ska jag låta den vara på?”

Han pekar mot den röda lavalampan, och Isak nickar. Tittar och låter sig själv titta när Even drar tjocktröjan över huvudet, men lämnar underställströjan på. Madrassen sjunker ned lite när han kryper ned under täcket. Tar med sig en pust av kalluft in som får honom att huttra till. Isak lägger sig närmare när han lagt sig tillrätta; pressar sin kalla näsa mot Evens hals och bara drar in hans doft. I gengäld pressar Even in sitt lår emellan hans, väcker samma kåthet från tidigare till liv _( –  lugnt, molande, det är ingen stress – )_ och Isak släpper ut en tyst suck.

Nu, när de är ensamma, så hittar hjärnan rätt spår på en gång. Så fort det klickar rätt, så är det som om resten av världen bara rinner undan _( – som näsblod ned i avlopp – )_ och han kan bara ta så mycket han vill. Kila in sina händer i glipan mellan Evens flanellbyxor och tröja; känna den varma huden i ländryggen mot fingertopparna.

Pressa sin mun mot hans, få sin egen upplirkad och känna Evens tunga mot sin.

Små pustar av kall luft kommer in emellan dem. Nästippen är så kall, att han knappt känner när Even gnuggar sin egen mot hans. De skrattar lite åt det; Isak nere i halsen, och Even helt tyst med ögon som blir till springor.

Pulsen går upp lite, och innan han hinner fråga, drar sig Even tillbaka lite och drar tungan över underläppen. “Kan du ta fram – ?”

Isak nickar, och de makar försiktigt på sig under täcket för att släppa in så lite kyla som möjligt. Han rullar över på mage, sticker ut ena handen från deras varma kokong; rafsar åt sig tuben med glidmedel från golvet, och tar med den tillbaka in.

Utan att kunna se, lyckas han på något vis få ut en mängd i handen. Lämnar över tuben till Even medan han med andra handen försiktigt får tag om honom. Känner hur varm och bultande han är mot handflatan; hör hans tysta suck i samma stund som en hand sluter sig om honom.  

Evens händer, som vanligtvis är kalla, är nu ännu kallare av glidmedlet, och Isak drar in ett andetag mellan tänderna.

“Kallt?”

Han nickar mot Evens hals, och tar ett bättre grepp kring honom också. Varm, fuktig andedräkt känns mot hans öra när Even stönar till _( – spänner sig lite, slappnar av och trycker höfterna närmare mot honom med en endaste liten rörelse – )._ Det är få saker som kan få honom att känna sig så tillfreds.

Här, i mörkret och kylan, men under täcket, finns det inget manus att gå efter, inga regler.

Ingenting utanför detta definierar honom.

Alls.

Och det är en fantastisk känsla; att bara kunna ligga här, ta på Even tills hans ögonlock blir lika tunga som andetagen mot hans egen mun ( – _som om vad han än gör så blir det rätt för att han är den han är och ingen annan – )_. Isak drar honom tätare intill sig _( – känner hela honom emot sig, hals, armar, ben och handen runt hans stånd – )_ och bara andas.

De kysser egentligen inte ens längre; delar bara uppvärmda, koldioxidfyllda andetag mellan sig, och om de fortsatte i all evighet skulle syret mellan dem försvinna; göra dem yra.

Varje tag Evens hand runkar honom med får ännu en nerv att skalas av. Blodet rusar i ådrorna, och det blir lite svårare att andas _( – som om lungorna inte hinner fyllas ordentligt innan han måste stöna igen – )_. För vid det här laget känner Even honom nästan bättre än han känner sig själv – han vet precis hur han ska göra. Långsamt och stadigt: lägga handflatan över toppen, innan han vrider till på nedvägen. Om Isak hade gjort det mot sig själv, skulle han bara skyndat sig för att komma så fort som möjligt. Stressat och snabbt för att få en sekund av tystnad i huvudet _( –  en kort minut av fysisk utmattning och vibrerande hud – )_

Med Even, däremot, är det en upplevelse, något att dra ut på – en ny definition av njutning.

Samtidigt, med nerverna utanpå kroppen som han har nu, så känns det som att det är något som fattas.

Något ännu närmre.

De har inte provat igen sedan det katastrofala försöket för några veckor sedan. Even har inte tagit upp det igen, och Isak vet att han inte kommer att göra det igen. Han har knullat Even efter det _( – för att återfå någon känsla av kontroll över hela situationen, inte låta det förvandlas till något onämnbart, något man inte vågar ta i – )_ men även då, när han var inuti honom, _( – tittade honom rakt in i ögonen såg hur de blev blanka oseende när han kom  – )_ så var det inte som förut.

Och det inte förrän nu, med Evens andetag mot läpparna, som han inser varför.

Even säger _( – inte ofta i skydd av mörker och fysiska barriärer mot världen – )_ att han är så modig. Just för att han vågar prova saker som han vet egentligen är dömda att misslyckas. Isak har inte sagt att det även är definitionen av galenskap; att försöka sig på samma sak igen. Men just nu, när han andas tungt mot Evens hals _( –  känner hans varma, hala hand mot sig, trygga under det fulaste lapptäcket i världen – )_ så känns det som att de skulle kunna ta ett steg på vägen.

Ta reda på var det gick snett.

Han låter handen han har runt Even stanna upp lite.

Even registrerar det direkt, matchar sina egna tag så att det blir en naturlig flack, och öppnar ögonen till hälften. “Vad är det?” mumlar han.

Isak sväljer. Tittar på honom, samtidigt som han fortsätter röra vid honom _( – helt annorlunda, snabbt och ganska löst, men trycker tummen längs med venen på undersidan hela vägen upp – )_ innan han trycker näsan mot hans kind.

Ansiktet bränner och han flätar andra handens fingrar i Evens hår _( – jordar sig själv i honom försäkrar sig om att han finns och alltid kommer finnas kvar – )_

“Jag – Even, kan du ha dina fingrar i mig igen?”

Orden är viskande, nästan ljudlösa. Ett långt andetag, och Isak kan känna hur Even rycker till i hans hand. Nervositeten består, men när Even stryker honom försiktigt över ryggen, så lakas den ur.

Lite grann.

Even lyfter upp hans huvud. Kikar på honom genom det nästan obefintliga ljuset, innan han kysser honom på munnen. Lätt, med aning av tunga bakom tandraden som _( – förlamar honom, en sådan liten rörelse – )_ får ett pulsslag att slå extra hårt genom hela kroppen.

Stryker sedan sin nästipp mot hans; den är fortfarande lika kall som förut. “Det kan jag.”

Isak nickar, och andas ut. “Hur är det bäst om jag – ?”

“Kom här.”

Even låter handen kring hans nacke stryka längs med sidan, innan han tar tag bakom knät och lägger det över sin höft. Deras knogar stöter i varandra, och Isak behöver inte bli tillsagd för att sluta sin hand kring sig själv också; trycka sitt stånd mot Evens.

De flämtar till, båda två, innan de skrattar lite.

“Du är så smart, du,” mumlar Even in i hans mun, medan han fumlar efter tuben med glidmedel som Isak tryckte in under kudden.

För att både distrahera sig själv till att slappna av ordentligt, fokuserar han istället på sin hand. Det är inget tvivel om att han lyckas ( _– så som Evens bröstkorg rör sig mot hans egen med varje tag han tar om dem sprider försats överallt –_ ).

Det får honom att fyllas av något _( – en makt förväntan ett självförtroende – )_ som han inte visste var möjligt.

Snart lyfter Even hans ben igen, och får loss det från boxershortsen. Det är lite krångligt, men det går. Och om han känner sig lite dum _( – med mössa och tjocktröja, men utan något på sitt vänstra ben  – )_ så försvinner den känslan fort när Evens långa fingrar stryker lätt på den känsliga huden bakom pungen.

Hans tag om dem stannar upp lite. Even gnider sin näsa mot hans igen.

“Går det bra?”

Det är svårt att ta sig över tröskeln igen. Förra gången kändes det bra när Even var inne i honom lite grann. Han vet att han vill _( – hela kroppen skriker efter något mer, något ännu närmre, mer intimt – )_ men återigen är det något mentalt som sätter stopp.

Associationer är starka saker, trots allt.

Han släpper ut en suck. Evens andetag mot överläppen får huden att pirra och han stramar åt sin egen hand runt om dem _( – känner hur de båda bultar vid tanken på detta – )._

“Ja.”

Even kysser honom igen, medan hans fingrar rör sig närmare. Det är inte huden själv som reagerar på det, så mycket vet han, men svett bryter ändå ut på axlarna under underställströjan. Han pressar sin kalla näsa mot Evens hals _( – nafsar lite på den mjuka huden, känner doften av nästan avdunstad parfym – )_ samtidigt som Evens finger försiktigt trycker sig in i honom.

Bara fingertoppen, men ändå slutar han andas tills det drar sig tillbaka igen. Rör sig runt om, förbereder honom på vad som kommer. Isak andas ut, och Even har sina läppar en millimeter bort, precis inom räckhåll. De ligger så en stund; andas varandras luft medan Even försiktigt pressar mot hans öppning och Isak som med långsamma, distraherade rörelser runkar av dem.

Andetag och kyssar som är mer som mjuka, tysta stön fyller luften mellan dem.

Och någonstans där emellan, slappnar han av i hela kroppen. Spänningen i ryggen smälter bort som snö; diafragman sänker sig hela vägen ned i ett dykarandetag istället för att stanna halvvägs i panik.

Even stryker honom försiktigt över mössan och håret, innan han tar ett bättre tag om hans axlar _( – håller honom tätt intill sig som om han tror att han ska fly – )_ trycker sedan in sitt finger hela vägen in.

“Fan.”

Isak tar ett lite för hårt tag om dem båda, hör hur Even kvider till, innan han lyckas slappna av i handen. Det känns så fel och han sväljer hårt; fokuserar på det i allt detta som känns okej _._

“Isak?”

Evens röst är lugn, men lite andfådd. Han rör sitt finger lite fram och tillbaka, och det finns _( – inte ett spår av paniken eller smärtan som följde – )_ inget att gå på för att klassificera känslan. Men det känns _( – bra, nästan skönt – )_ nästan som det gjorde sist.

“Det går bra.”

Even hummar lite djupt nere i bröstkorgen. Behåller sitt grepp om honom medan hans finger rör sig ut och in i takt med Isaks hand.

Det är nog en av de saker som han älskar mest med att ha sex med Even: hur lätt de hittar varandras rytm. Det tog några gånger, men efter det så är det som att de stämt sig efter varandra ( _– är på samma våglängd, frekvens, samma amplitud och period plus minus lika med noll – )_ och när de väl hittat den så är det som att det inte går att göra det ogjort.

Inte för att han någonsin vill.

Even drar lite försiktigt i hans hår så att han tittar upp. En sekund tittar de bara på varandra _( – Evens ögon glider över hans ansikte kalla näsa halvslutna ögon halvöppna mun – )_ innan han lutar sig fram och kysser honom igen – och trycker in nästa finger.

Saken är att hur det än görs, så känns det alltid fel först. Som om hjärnan inte förstår vad det är som sker, men kroppen vet att det _( – faktiskt trots allt tvärtemot alla borden – )_ känns bra. Framförallt när de letar sig ännu lite längre in, och efter att försiktigt ha letat runt ett tag, så pressar fingertopparna där som _( – han ville känna det igen han bad om detta för – )_ får honom att sluta andas.

Den här gången frågar inte Even om det går bra – det gutturala stönet som rycks upp från mellangärdet med våld är svar nog.

Fingrarna inuti honom säras lite, masserar där det egentligen är alldeles för känsligt för just det. Den molande glöden som sprider sig ut i kroppen från mellan benen, _( – där blodet ansamlat sig, pulserar stadigt – )_ är så överväldigande att han inte ens märker hur Evens hala ringfinger har börjat smeka kring öppningen också.

Han spänner sig ofrivilligt _( – nacken handen runt dem runt Evens fingrar – )_ innan han tvingar sig själv att slappna av.  Det känns inte helt fel längre, framförallt inte när fingertopparna mjukt masserar hans prostata så det med jämna mellanrum blir helt tyst i huvudet.

Men trots det –

“Jag kan – eller nej, det går nog inte,” mumlar han, flämtandes.

Even kikar på honom från halvslutna ögon. Munnen formar några tysta ord, och han öppnar den en gång innan han stänger den igen. Isak vinklar knät han har över Evens höft, och puffar nästippen mot hans.

Den är fortfarande lika kall.

 “Vad tänkte du säga?”

Lika andfådd, och med en lätt smak av salt på läpparna, kysser Even honom. “Inget.”

“Even.”

 “Bara – försäkra mig om att du är helt säker.”

“Jag kan inte låta dig knulla mig nu,” viskar han _( – lyckas ta orden i mun i det röda ljuset trots allt – )_. “Inte än.”

“Jag vet.” Even blinkar långsamt.  “Men vill du prova igen?”

“Ja.”

Even nickar, och de delar några kyssar som mest är munnar tryckta mot varandra; öppet och ärligt. “Så inte ett till?” mumlar han.

Det är ingen pressande fråga. Bara en försäkran. Isak har aldrig känt sig pressad av Even att göra något han inte vill, men Even är också väldigt duktig på att få honom att sluta tvivla när han är osäker. Han börjar bli trött i handleden, men samtidigt så har de kommit såhär långt.

Han sväljer.

“Jo.”

Evens arm faller ned på hans axlar igen, och återigen håller han Isak nära intill sig. “Okej. Säg till om det blir för mycket.”

Lungorna låser sig för ett ögonblick när det börjar, och han blundar _( – försöker rationellt förena känslan med att bli öppnad så här på det här viset med den molande njutningen som ligger som ljusglimtar i ådrorna – )_ och andas Evens luft istället.

Att det är lite obehagligt, det är sant. Spänner och bränner, som om kroppen återigen vill påminna honom att det här är direkt fel. Men samtidigt finns ju glöden där. Och det är Even _( – inuti honom, närmare än någon annan någonsin – )_

Ingen av dem rör sig, och det enda ljud som hörs är Isaks ansträngda, halvt kvävda andetag. Evens höfter rör sig lite mot hans hand, och utan att öppna ögonen fortsätter han att runka av dem. Handen darrar, hans grepp är lösare nu och glidmedlet från innan börjar att försvinna. Men de har båda kommit så mycket försats att det blir halt och härligt ändå.

Känslan av att vara delad på mitten försvinner, gradvis. Han öppnar ögonen igen, och Even tittar på honom _( –  ser helt förstörd ut med sin halvöppna mun och ögon som svarta hål – )_

“Kan jag – ?” frågar han, innan han visar, och Isak kvider till nere i halsen när tre fingrar nu börjar massera igen. Han kippar efter luft, och kombinationen av kylan mot kinden, Even mot sig, sin egen hand runt dem, doften av Even överallt, _( – Evens fingrar lätt särade – )_ gör att en ilning åker längs med ryggraden – och helt utan förvarning tippar något över inom honom.

“Even,” får han ur sig, innan halsen snöras ihop. “Even, jag kommer snart.”

Armen kring hans axlar håller honom bara ännu hårdare.

Det pirrar i läpparna, men tiden förvrängs. Sekunderna blir långa och utdragna och så fort han fått lite luft i lungorna, _( – tillfälligt återtar kontrollen över sig själv – )_ kysser han Even. Trycker inte bara sin öppna, famlande mun mot hans, utan gör det ordentligt medan han börjar röra sin hand igen.

Och det krävs bara två tag _( – en knyck med handleden och Evens hörbara reaktion – )_ innan det äntligen svartnar framför ögonen. Pulsen sväller i huvudet, i tårna och i ståndet med en sådan kraft att han blir lite svimfärdig. Klamrar sig fast vid Even _( – vid de svettlockiga håren i nacken, kväver flämtningarna mot hans mun, låter sig dras med i de ofrivilliga spasmerna – )_ – och han kommer över sig själv och Even, med Evens fingrar fortfarande i sig.

Blodet dånar i huvudet, och han måste tänka på att andas. Luften känns tunn, och han vågar inte ens svälja förrän den sakta men säkert tjocknar. Låter sig själv öppna ögonen, förankra sig i nuet och titta på Even. Det är svårt att se genom mörkret, men en antydan till vitt betyder att han, som alltid, bara stirrar på honom med lätt öppen mun _( – hänförd – )._

Och om han inte visste att det krävs ansträngning, beslutsamhet och träning för att älska en annan människa, så skulle han där och då tro att Even skapades med honom och endast honom i åtanke.

Utan ett ord sluter Isak sina fingrar tajtare om honom. Tittar och tittar och tittar på Even medan han runkar av honom så som han vet att Even älskar det. För det är något han vet. Han sväljer runt känslan _( – en glöd istället för skogsbrand, något stilla men kraftfullt nog att stjäla luften från hans lungor – )_ när Even sluter sina ögon, och ohämmat stöter in i hans hand.

Alldeles glödhet, bultande och hans andhämtning är ansträngd. Han slutar andas när Isak försiktigt stryker med tummen över den känsliga huden på pungen.

“Isak.”

Hans röst är lite kvävd, och hans fingrar gräver sig in i hans axel. Isak svarar inte _( – sväljer och sväljer och fylls av makten igen tills den spränger och växer under huden som ett vidunder – )._  Fortsätter bara lite hårdare och lite fortare medan han håller blicken på Evens ansikte; Even som försöker vara stadig, vilket han är tills dess att nästa andetag att fastnar i halsen på honom _( – får hela hans kropp att spänna sig – )_ och kommer ut som tre tysta stön i det att han kommer över Isaks hand.

Efteråt sjunker han bara ned i madrassen _( – som en marionett med klippta trådar – )_. Släpper ut en djup suck. Ligger sedan bara stilla, med slutna ögon och andas. Isak stryker honom över mössan med lugna rörelser, men han sluter ögonen när fingrarna i hans hår plötsligt rör sig lite lätt. Evens hand formar sig efter hans nacke, tar ett lite hårdare grepp.

Håller hans huvud så nära att det egentligen inte finns plats att andas ordentligt _( – men de andas i takt, gör plats för varandra mellan andetagen – )_.

Sedan öppnar Even ena ögat igen _( – vitan glimtar till i det röda ljuset – )_ och drar försiktigt andra handens fingrar ur honom; får honom att flämta till. På en gång är Evens läppar där, lugnande och varma.

“Är du okej?”

Isak kisar lite _( – känner efter i hela kroppen, registrerar signalerna från varenda avskalad nerv – )_. “Jadå.”

Han rullar över på mage och skyndar sig att leta rätt på toarullen från nattduksbordet. River loss några ark, och ger dem till Even under täcket medan han torkar av det värsta från sin hand och det som Even lämnat efter sig på honom.

Försöker åtminstone, i alla fall.

“Men, vad fan –” Han knycklar ihop pappret till en boll och kastar det i riktning mot papperskorgen. “Tänkte fel. Vi tog fel glidmedel. Jag måste ju ha tvål och vatten för att få bort det här. ”

Evens ögon glittrar till. “Silikonbaserat är bättre till allt, alltså.”

Det rycker i hans mun, innan han plötsligt ler och vrider undan huvudet för att kväva ett skratt ned i kudden. Isak knuffar till honom, vilket bara får honom att skratta så axlarna skakar _( – gör det omöjligt att inte le tillbaka – )._

 “Fy fan, Even! Vi har ju inget varmvatten här heller.”

Skrattet syns fortfarande i Evens ögon, men han har i alla fall slutat skaka; stryker bara fingertopparna över Isaks panna med ett stort leende. “Förlåt. Kom här då.”

Isak får i benet i pyjamasbyxorna och kalsongerna igen, och rullar sedan in under Evens arm _( – varm och trygg – )_. Ljudet av bilarna på vägen nedanför silar in; ett dovt, sövande bakgrundsljud som lägger sig som ett band kring huvudet, gör det tungt.

Han släpper ut en suck, och njuter av den överväldigande tröttheten _( – ett tecken på att sömn är oundvikligt, ett löfte – )_ när Even rör sig lite rastlöst under honom.

Han öppnar inte ögonen, utan stryker bara längs med Evens sida. “Vad är det?”

Under kinden vidgas Evens bröstkorg, och hjärtslagen under örat är lite nervösa. “Är du  – är du säker på att du vill prova igen?”

“Varför tjatar du om det?” säger Isak, men orden växer lite i munnen _( – kommer ut vassare än han tänkt sig_ _– )_. “Har ju sagt ja.”

 “Okej.” Even är tyst så länge att Isak tror att han somnat igen, när han viskar. “Vill bara vara helt säker.”

Och när han suckar, så går det upp för Isak vem de upprepade frågorna egentligen är för. “Du vill göra det igen,” säger han lågt.

Inte en fråga, utan ett konstaterande.

Återigen stannar Evens bröstkorg upp ( _– beviset att han har rätt – )_ , innan han andas ut något som borde komma ut som rök med tanke på temperaturen i rummet.

Men det gör det inte.  

“Både och. Jag – jag vill, men samtidigt så vill jag inte säga det högt.” Viskningen ekar lite, och Isak ska precis till att säga något, vad som helst, när Even fortsätter, nästan ljudlöst. “Och jag vill verkligen inte göra dig illa igen.”

“Det gjorde du inte.” Isak sväljer _( – kan inte förmå sig att säga det rätt ut längre – )_. “Det gör du inte.”

Tystnaden breder ut sig mellan dem. Even tar några korta andetag, som förberedelse inför att säga något. En, två gånger. Isak blundar. Kroppen är tung nog att han skulle kunna somna där och då, när Even tar sats inför något viktigt _( – lika viktigt som hans eget erkännande – )_

“Och du känner inte att jag förväntar mig att du ska gilla det?”

En utandning och inte mer än av luft formade ord. Det blir helt tyst. Han kan känna att han nästan slutar andas, hur desperationen växer i halsen, men sedan så griper han tag i Evens haka, känner skäggstubben mot fingertopparna _( – ser till så att han inte viker undan med blicken varken fysiskt eller mentalt – )_.

“Du. Hallå. Titta på mig.”

Even flackar med blicken så Isak lyfter andra handen från deras varma kokong. Stoppar in en hårtest som ligger över Evens panna; gömmer den under kanten på mössan.

“Det förut, det handlade inte om att jag inte vill, eller känner att jag måste för din skull. Jag vill också prova igen, okej? Jag måste bara – påminna mig själv om hur skönt det är. När jag släpper allt annat. Ibland känns det bara som om jag ligger efter. Att jag inte kan få ihop vad jag känner för dig med vad jag känner med dig, samtidigt, förstår du? Och att du har kommit på det. Eller något. Det är väl egentligen inte helt sant, men när Eskild pratar sådär, då – ”

Genom mörkret är Evens ögon outgrundliga, och Isak biter sig lite i läppen innan han fortsätter.

“Äsch. Jag lyssnar för mycket på folk igen, bara.”

Han stryker tungspetsen över biten han har mellan tänderna, innan han släpper. Even tittar på honom hela tiden; blicken är stadig nu _( – stiltje och man kan se hela vägen till bottnen – )_. Sedan mjuknar den, och utan att säga något, trycker han en lätt och snabb kyss mot Isaks mun.

“Du måste vara lite snäll mot dig själv också.”

Lavalampan sprider en röd glöd över rummet, och yllen i Evens tröja sticker lite mot kinden.

“Måste jag vara det? Även när jag är dum?”

Något sorgset letar sig över Evens ansikte, men han drar Isak lite högre upp. “Det måste du vara. Även då,” säger han tyst. Isak lägger huvudet på hans axel. Känner de nu lugna hjärtslagen genom tröjan ( _– en stadig takt, ett, två, tre, fyr – )_ och borrar in sin kalla näsa i Evens hals.

“Okej.”

Elementet är fortfarande tyst. Golvet ovanför knakar och knarrar i kylan.

Men under täcket, mellan dem, är det alldeles varmt.

 


End file.
